fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 045
Shock Value Summary While Allison and her grandfather were dueling, they released powerful dueling energy with their Xyz Summons which afflicted the machines at Johann Adeny's corporation, where he continues to monitor Allison's duels. Johann is alerted and becomes wary of Cameron's presence, knowing that he is not only a dueling champion but a psychic duelist. Allison has a dream about TJ, Chris, the diamonds, and girls that look like her before she is awakened by the roar of a powerful dragon. Her grandmother is at her side, and Allison can see the faint spirit of Ice Queen at Shy's side. Shy briefs Allison on everything that happened including the duel from her defeat to her destructive powers briefly matching Cameron's. Further more, she presents Allison's new monster Amarillo Storm Dragon to Allison, who begins to recall the evil Xyz Monster. While Allison slept, Shy used her limited abilities to heal and subsequently fade the scars on Allison's legs. Shy then leaves Allison to get ready for her brothers' exhibition matches. As Allison and Shy were talking, Arthur lambastes at Cameron for nearly killing his daughter. Cameron is insulted and declares that Arthur truly doesn't owe him an explanation for not wanting Allison to duel but he surely owes Allison an explanation. Shy interrupts their yelling as she comes down the stairs, informing them of Allison's awakening. However, she does advise Arthur to provide Allison a genuine answer as to why he doesn't want her to duel, as "not wanting her to get hurt" is a cheap and easy excuse. '' ''Xavier and Harrison recover from the previous night's ordeal as well. Xavier acknowledges the dangers of battle after he expediences a Psychic Duelist in action first hand. Knowing things can and will get worse, he decides to make better decisions and wants to tell his father the truth. Subsequently, Harrison discovers that he has Pendulum Monsters now, known as Igknight monsters, monsters Harrison has never seen. In addition, Jordan and Chris reflect on the duel as well. Jordan and Chris agree to part ways for a while, hoping they can individually find answers on the next attack. They disbelieve that someone of Cameron's caliber would show up just as Allison and her friends receive their diamonds. '' ''Allison, Noel, and Leon are dressed and ready to go to the exhibition. They are soon joined by TJ who was waiting for Allison outside to see if she was alright. At the exhibition, Allison and her family watch Noel and Nicholas win their duels while Leon loses horribly. While the duels are underway, Allison has post traumatic flashes of her duel with Cameron, the power, the danger, the destruction, and the reality. Watching the Action Duels makes it worse for her, and she experiences a powerful headache. She leaves the arena, and Arthur follows her. Allison holds back from crying at the danger of, not what her grandfather did, but what she can do. Arthur comforts his daughter, telling her that she is perfect no matter what. Subsequently, Arthur realizes that Allison's developing abilities are not something that he can reject or suppress, but support. He privately admits that his father-in-law wasn't so lucky. Harrison goes to the museum. Navigation